Talk:Genetic Memory
mysterious! :D SoulxReaper Pale skin, dark sunken eyes, razor sharp teeth, elongated face? Sounds like my bitchy horse-faced aunt.ManraptorHurrr 00:40, December 18, 2011 (UTC) xDDDDD I see you... @Manraptor Your aunt is Sarah Jessica Parker? Ravinoff 04:38, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I do love this. It's brilliant. It's clever, short and has one of those sentences at the end that makes you think 'Shit'. ^_^ Ooh creepy, I like it. Drzoidburg (talk) 08:25, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Who Silence What happened in history? The Silence happened. Just watch the Dr. Who episodes "The Impossible Astronaut" and "Day of the Moon" and you will DEFECATE. A. F***ING. BRICK.Snowflake247 06:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I freaking loved those episodes StillDeciding (talk) 17:25, September 30, 2012 (UTC) It's bugging me that around the end of the story it says "that could effect the entire". It should be "that could affect the entire". lol OCD. Other than that, amazing story, seems kinda plausible actually. Reaper600 (talk) 06:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Arthur C. Clarke This pasta reminded me of Childhood's End by Arthur C. Clarke. It's about an alien race who comes to Earth to guide humanity's evolution and assimilation into a god-like "Overmind." The aliens look like the demons in human legend, and Clarke says this is because, when the newly-evolved "higher" humans got assimilated into the Overmind, they remembered the aliens and their memories got shot back through time to the earliest humans. Kind of a similar idea to this pasta, even though in this case the memories got sent back instead of carried forward. Pretty kewl :) StillDeciding (talk) 17:23, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Childhood's End ''was excellent! Personally, this reminded me of the intro quote from "The Dunwich Horror." Akili Kuwale (talk) 18:45, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Affect/Effect typo The article should read, "What happened ... that could '''affect' the entire human race..." --Keithicus420 (talk) 01:10, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I like how clever it is and how it makes you wonder. Manga ninja (talk) 04:08, October 4, 2012 (UTC) But wait... Who was person with Pale skin, dark sunken eyes, razor sharp teeth, elongated face? A Jeff the Killer popped out. TheCivilGuard (talk) 12:20, October 5, 2012 (UTC) A little too explainable...? Actually I find this a little too easy to just explain away. People fear pale skin because it's a sign of disease, dark or sunken eyes work to the same way, sharp teeth and claws are present in any animal that kills people nowadays and especially so the past. All this and things like elongated faces tap into a fear of change - that mixing in the normal with the abnormal is more terrifying than just simply the abnormal, like how Eldrich Abominations aren't really scary when you see them in media and whatnot because it's just nuts - there's nothing to relate to because there's nothing scary. It's all a little too based in reality to be very frightening... ''C''haos''i''an 07:40, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Clowns? Farda12 (talk) 12:10, October 29, 2012 (UTC) First thought: Wow Second thought: Uh, duh, wolves. Third thought: But where does the pale face and sunken eyes come from? Fourth: But (classic) aliens aren't scary. BUT it also triggers the Uncanny Valley reaction, which is terrifying in itself: From what I know, we're the only animal that the Uncanny Valley works on. I think that the point of this pasta is to raise the question as to what would be impersonating a human. But yes, the sharp teeth remind us of predators and the pale skin of disease. SnackcakesMcGee (talk) 01:11, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Serious story error For some reason I never noticed this until now (and nobody here did either, apparently) You can't see Pyramid Head's... head, much less anything on it. The Xenomorphs are all black and their eyes aren't visible. ♪ Mary sailed all the way to London for a brothel ♪ 00:08, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :You just noticed that? I noticed that error the first time I read this pasta... I'd just assumed everyone else did too. :/ LOLSKELETONS 00:27, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Realizing errors in stories and then letting people who might have missed them (but posted reviews anyway) know about them on talkpages is great, isn't it? It's kinda like that's part of what talkpages are for. Also blah blah assuming makes an ass out of you and me blah blah ♪ Mary sailed all the way to London for a brothel ♪ 00:51, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm a real fan of this pasta. 10/10. Professør Namï (talk) 20:32, March 21, 2013 (UTC)